Honore "Patch" D'Coolette
History Honore "Patch" D'Coolette was the first born son of Armand D'Coolette. He was a bastard child, and a possible threat to the engagement of Armand D'Coolette who was to marry the illustrious Lady Giselle of Mercia the sole inheritor of the Mercian Copper Mining Co. It was to be a marriage of fortune as Armand had proven his skill on the battlefield and in court quickly climbing the ranks from Private to General. It was during his time stationed in Mercia that he met Marwynn of Avignon. She caught his eye, and theirs was a passionate but ultimately futile romance. Armand returned to court and thought little of her as the wedding plans were made, little did he know that Marwynn was on his trail. When she arrived unexpected at the palace on the eve of Armand's marriage, her concern turned to rage. She threatened to blackmail Armand and ruin his marriage by revealing that she was carrying his bastard child. Armand quickly consoled with King Acorn, who then spoke to Ixus Nagus, the resident "seer", and a plan was formulated. Marwynn was cast into the dungeon, then when the preparations were right, Ixus used the star posts to send her and her unborn child into Moebius. Marwynn was thrown into a world that was opposite of her home. Scared and alone, she made few friends in this new world, one being Colonel Ian St.John. The colonel was there for Honore's birth and afterward disappeared. Honore's youth was as normal as could be expected, with his mother raising him, but as the years wore on he knew his mother had a secret. As he matured and appeared more like his father, he saw that she became colder to him. She would always apologize afterward, but the scars remained. At this point, he started hanging out with the Alicia, Scourge, Miles, Buns, Rosey and Boomer. Their gang was not really well formed, but they were working on it. Miles leading missions to sabotage, vandalize, and cause general mayhem in Moebius. They engaged in petty theft, assault, robbery, and arson. When Honore ran with them, he earned his nickname "Patch" from wearing an eyepatch over his right eye. When he turned thirteen the Colonial returned and took Honore to a type of "boot camp". There, he became proficient with the saber, as well as learned hand to hand combat, and survival. The regime was brutal, and hardened the coyote. The entire time, Patch was told the truth about his father, and about his mother, who succumbed to her demons and was found dead. There was no mercy with the Colonial, and the innocence of youth, was replaced by the hard face of reality. At this point he discovered Mobius, and attempted to take over the throne. He also killed Armand via poisoning. When Patch returned he was about eighteen. The gang had gotten stronger, and Scourge made his intentions well known. He wanted to take over Moebius. Patch followed orders, and did as was expected. Even then, he was always met with adversity. Upon the failure of a certain mission Patch earned his namesake as Scourge removed his right eye by force. The blades from the spinning quills slashed up the coyote and he was left for dead. Had it not been for the help from Alicia and Boomer, he would have died. He returned to Mobius when Scourge attacked Freedom Headquarters, and sided with Miles through the entire ordeal. It is unknown how or why, but somewhere along the way, Patch discovered Sally was held captive in the dungeon of Castle Acorn. He had gotten to know the princess quite well from his previous expedition into Mobius Prime. Although, at that point he was not interested in her "personally", rather just as a means to an end. This time, things were different. He broke protocol and let her go. He travelled with her across the Star Posts and into Mobius Prime. There, he stayed with her under her protection working for G.U.N. However, his past still haunts him. He was sent to the G.U.N medical laboratory after a mission with Geoffrey St.John under trumped up charges of treason, piracy, and attempted murder. He was rescued by Nicolette the Weasel and now is once more, on the run. Abilities Swordsman, pilot, hand to hand combatant, fluent in both Mercian French and Common Mobian Affiliations / Relations Affiliation: (Formerly): Suppression Squad, GUN Current: None Family: Half-Brother to Antoine D'Coolette Threads that Patch were in .... External Information ... Category:Characters Category:Moebians Category:Neutrals